Ocula
Ocula is an assassin of Khaosmos who was promoted to a General of the Perseus System & one of the people who are responsible for killing Arth, the other being Squidler. She is the first female villain in the series. Character History First Ocula With Squidler, Ocula was sent to Earth by Grimulon in order to eliminate the insurgent Star Force Rangers, arriving following the loss of General Dragonon. On the district of Planet Commander Devilin, the pair passed by Lance & asked him if he had seen the Star Force Rangers. Lance answered the assassins by meeting them in battle as Star Force Orange. Quickly finding both of them to be more than a match, Lance was forced to escape, successfully eluding the pair who he realized was a force to be reckoned with. Though they would soon after witnessing the fall of Devilin at the hands of the Star Voyage Megazord, the pair lost no confidence in their vow to eliminate the Star Force Rangers. The arrival of the assassins was disclosed to the Star Force Rangers on the ORION by Lance. Recognizing them, Commander Long warned that they were a vicious duo & that the Star Force Rangers were to retreat if they were to meet them. Soon after, Ocula & Squidler intercepted the team of five Star Force Rangers including Lance who was sent to fight Stonehinge. Proving to be more than a match for five Star Force Rangers together, the pair's appearance led Long to order the Star Force Rangers to retreat in their Star Zords. Second Ocula In order to avenge Squidler's death, Ocula offered her services to Nepas, who accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the Star Force Rangers. Attempting to fight Star Force Black, she was later stung & knocked unconscious by Nepas. Third Ocula Fourth Ocula Tock Incident Fake Ocula Fifth Ocula Sixth Ocula Personality Ocula is a mysterious person, with no set personality. Whenever her body regenerates, so does her personality. For example, in the first few episodes leading up to her "death", she is impatient & impulsive & likes to call every person a jelly brain. When she regenerates, she becomes a loyal servant to Squidler & is nobler. When she was stung by Nepas, she becomes a loyal servant to Nepas & becomes more sensual. When she regenerates again, she is still a loyal servant to Nepas but becomes overly dramatic, yet is still infatuated with him. Powers & Abilities *'Regeneration:' She can quickly regrow her hand back. She can even be revived with just a piece of her body after being destroyed. A side effect of her entire body regenerating is that her personality changes. **Her first incarnation is a rude, hot-blooded warrior. **Her second incarnation has her acting like a secretary to Squidler, rendering her speech formal. **Her third incarnation is a sensual, flirty woman. **Her fourth incarnation is an over-dramatic woman. **Her fifth incarnation is a fangirl with archaic speech. **Her sixth incarnation is the same as her first reincarnation. Her cybernetic reconstruction into her Metallic Armor comes at the cost of her regeneration ability being removed. *'Limb Reanimation:' Her cut hand can turn into a rob to tie the opponents. *'Stretchable Limbs:' Her hands can be prolonged to grapple & tie her opponents. *'Ink Release:' She can spit ink on herself & her allies to hide their escape. *'Camouflage:' She has shown the ability to blend into her surroundings, like that of Star Force Green. *'Teleportation': She can teleport by spit ink on herself & her allies. In her Metallic Armor, she teleported by disappearing in a black cloud like the other Khaosmos higher-ups. Arsenal *'Octopus-Wiring Electromagnetic Scattering Whip': An eight-roped whip she used after she became a cyborg. *'Command Vulcan': A Gatling gun armed on her right hand after she became a cyborg. *'Tachometer Saber': A saber that she sometime before Nepas's death & between her fourth resurrection. While she was deprived of this weapon after the Phoenix Ranger defeated him, she regained it. *''Unknown weapon: A morning star modeled after a meatball that she used until her fourth resurrection. *'Shock Shooter': A handgun modeled after a meatball on a skewer that she always wields until her resurrection into her Metallic Armor. *'Cluster Bombs:' She can fire cluster bombs from her body at her enemies. Profile *Height: 183 cm (Giant Height / 50.5 m) *Weight: 198 kg (Giant Weight / 546.5 t) *Title: General of Perseus *Born: Crystoskol of Octans *Category: Soft alien *Grow Grenade: Left Hip *AKA: Notes *Her design is based on an Octopus & a gas mask. *Her design may be partly inspired by Le Loyon, an enigmatic figure clad in a military uniform, cloak, & gas mask that stalked the woods of Maules, Switzerland. *Her second personality makes her similar to Mira from the previous series. *Her personality changing after regenerating her body is similar to the Time Lords from ''Doctor Who, with the major difference being that unlike the Time Lords, her appearance does not change. *Her ability to regenerate her body brings to mind Necrolai'' from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force & Brick from the previous series. However, unlike the former two, she changes personality when she regenerates. *Her facial features is somehow similar to Darth Vader from Star Wars. When she becomes Metallic, her head & collar somehow bears a resemblance to Deviot. *She is the second female villain to be destroyed by the heroes' Megazord after Hexuba. See Also *Madakko - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Female PR Villains Category:Generals (Star Force) Category:Khaosmos